Touhou: the anomaly tridimensional CAP8
by Xmegaman707
Summary: Y volvemos después de un tiempo, perdón por eso pero bueno aquí esta el cap. de hoy :3, ademas ya falta poco para que termine. Que lo disfruten leyendo, los personages originales de touhou project son respectivo de su autor ZUN, esto es solo mas que entretener para los lectores, que lo disfruten :)


**Capitulo 8**

**El pequeño tanque de guerra, Shunsuke a toda maquina**

-Florecia: *Suspiro* animo todavía no, no tenemos que confiar en apariencia.

Shunsuke no parecía mucho a el, parecía un súper soldado, un mecanismo de ataque blindado de gran destrucción, tenia una apariencia de una pared de acero impenetrable, Souta no sabia que hacer, esta vez Souta tenia miedo y no solo eso, si no en que algo le pudiera pasar a las dos, algo mas terrible que le paso a Magmi en la batalla contra Magin.

Yukari lo notaba a igual que Chen sobre la expresión de Souta y sus amigas, a este paso ellos no saldría de aquí, supuestamente de lo que dice Yukari y Shunsuke.

-Souta: ¡…..!

-Yukari: Oye niño.

-Souta: Huh…..

-Yukari: Solo cálmate y be a pelear, tienes mi confían sa de que eres fuerte jijiji.

-Chen: Bueno, yo no tengo nada que decir si Yukari-san lo dice yo igual te apoyo, ¡vamos Souta-Nya!

-Souta: Se…. Señorita Yukari… Gracias, bien entonces, ¡Chicas!

-Florecia/Magmi: ¡ !

-Souta: Tenemos nuevas cosas….

-Florecia: Yo no.

-Souta: Ya se, déjame terminar.

-Florecia: Jijiji.

-Souta: Bueno, ¡Tenemos nuevas cosas, esto no dejara que nos intimida, es hora de mostrarlo una ves mas, Spell Card listas!

-Magmi: ¡A por el!

-Shunsuke: ZZZZzzzzzzzzz.

-Souta/Florecia/Magmi: ¡NO TE DUERMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!

-Shunsuke: ¿Oh… Ah, bueno ya terminaron?

-Souta/Florecia/Magmi: ¡SI!

-Shunsuke: Je, esta bien tomen estos.

-Souta: ¡Cuidado!... ¿Qué? Porque apuntas al sue…. Aaaaaaaagh

Shunsuke apuntando al suelo disparando una sola ves, izo que el impacto fuera devastador como si explotara todo un campo minado mandando a volar Souta y sus amigas a barios metros de distancia, ya en el momento de levantarse lo que le costo un poco ya que esta ves si estaba algo herido por el impacto, el ver a Shunsuke con impresión y un poco de pánico, pero al conocer que Yukari y chen lo apoyan por esta situación trato de olvidar el temor y ponerse a pensar.

-Souta: Tsk (esto va mas allá que Magin, este cabron si me da mi existencia desaparecerá de este mundo, ¿Cómo esos disparos pueden tener una energía tan destructiva?).

-Shunsuke: ¡Oye!, hmhmhmhmhmhmhmfp parece que te deje temblando.

-Magmi: Maldito….. ugh imbécil.

-Florecia: Esto será una locura, debemos hacer algo y rápido.

-Chen: Oh no, Yukari-san.

-Yukari: No pierdas la calma, solamente confía.

Shunsuke no se había movido ningún centímetro, a pesar de que el cañonazo fue más cerca de el que Souta, dando a apreciar que su resistencia y defensa no serán para nada de juegos de niños, Souta preparando su escoba y listo para volar Shunsuke lo tenia en la mira para una ráfaga de cañonazos hacia su objetivo, Florecia intentando activando su Spell Card de defensa, ya que directo se venia un cañonazo de Shunsuke, pero cuando mas se acercaba mas presión se sentí en la atmosfera viendo que las balas de cañón de Shunsuke no eran balas si no una especie de esfera de energía que salían de los cañones de Shunsuke, por el miedo Souta agarra a Florecia quitándola de la mira y esquivando lo mas rápido posible cuando la bala solamente roso al lado de Souta, pero en su cara se noto la impresión del poder que llevaba consigo la bala de cañón de Shunsuke, justo al momento de que explotara sintieron casi la misma ráfaga que los había mandado a volar a barias distancia atrás del campo militar, teniendo precaución activando la nueva Spell Card Danmaku y Magmi también contra atacando directo a Shunsuke pero el no se movía de alguna manera, solamente estaba sonriendo confiadamente levantando un brazo para cubrirse al momento de que le llegara los ataques, sin ningún resultado los ataques de Souta y Magmi no funcionaron hasta Florecia intento atacar con sus proyectiles de hojas cortantes pero el resultado era todo lo contrario, las hojas se quebraban al tener contacto con el cañón del brazo derecho de Shunsuke y los disparos incluyendo los rayos laser no le hacían absolutamente nada, hasta la bola de fuego se desintegraba al tener contacto con Shunsuke.

Esto no se lo podían creer y al momento de que Shunsuke se preparaba para atacar también se coloca en posición de combate, liberando las armas de fuego extra y sus cañones cargándolos a todo poder, listo para la gran avenida de cañonazos hacia Souta y sus amigas.

-Souta: Todos…..

-Shunsuke: Teniendo en la mira, preparados para la aniquilación.

-Souta: ¡Tengan cuidado!

Empezando la mortífero ataque de Shunsuke con sus cañones, Souta tubo que tomar rápidamente acciones evasivas concluyendo de que no tenia otro remedio para enfrentarlo, tratando de atacar con las pocas oportunidades que podía ver el resultado era inútil, la Spell Card de ambos solo era un adorno frente a el, así rompiendo la ilusión despues de pasar la prueba de los cañones.

-Shunsuke: Hmmfp esto es aburrido, bueno vallamos a otro nivel, "Oleada de fuego-Lluvia de explosiones".

Shunsuke ya activando una de sus Spell card, dando su función donde disparaba y sus balas de energía de cañón explotaban y se expandían volviéndose en pequeñas balas que se dirigían a cualquier dirección, complicando la situación a Souta que tubo que utilizar su otra Spell Card, intentando pasar por los cañones a toda agilidad que podía, algunos de ellos llegaban a dañarlo un poco por el rose, pasando y pasando por las balas, cada ves mas herido al entrarse hacia su enemigo, hasta que justo ataca y Shunsuke se había confiado mucho, todos estaban asegurados que iba hacer efectivo pero fue en vano, Shunsuke de sorpresa sus piernas se habían convertido en una especie de ruedas y así moviéndose rápidamente esquivando su ataque, pero algo que traía consigo es una parte que el no se dio cuenta.

-Souta: Hah, eres un… Je….. Jejeje.

-Shunsuke: ¿Mmm? (porque la risa y porque siento una brisa en mis hombros), Ugh… No puede ser.

-Magmi: acaba de suceder.

-Yukari: Ufufufu.

-Souta: Tsk ajajajajajajajaja, ugh de verdad eres un tipo duro, parece que nos tomara tiempo salir de aquí.

-Shunsuke: Maldito, ni en un millón de años, hmfph de verdad si que eres alguien interesante, tal ves por esa razón te quieren bastante a ti ese niño.

-Souta: Huh, espera ¡¿Qué?!

-Yukari: ¿Hmm?

-Chen: ….. ¿De que me perdí?

-Shunsuke: ¿Qué, sorprendido chico?

-Souta: Tu… ¿Qué sabes de ellos?

-Shunsuke: Nada, solamente me dieron esa información, tal ves por alguna razón eres mas buscado por otras partes.

-Souta: ¡No, mentira!, no se que les están diciendo esos imbéciles, pero no le creas ni una sola palabra, ¿sabes lo que esta pasando afuera?

-Florecia: ¡Oye, ¿acaso no tienes ni idea?!, afuera hay un desastre y estamos tratando de dar una ayuda.

-Magmi: Este mocoso se acaba de creer una mentira y de las grandes.

-Shunsuke: ¿Qué?, ¡que acabas de decir!, ¿mocoso?... Bien, tal ves es una de as cuantas razones de porque los buscan, esta bien….. ¡Es hora de mi otra Spell Card!

-Souta: ¡Otra mas!

-Shunsuke: ¡"Avenida Militar-Espectro Armado!

Las piezas de Shunsuke volvieron a iluminarse nuevamente, sufriendo otro tipo de transformación, sus piernas sacaron unas extensiones de armas medianas y una especie de estacas que se clavaron en el suelo, sus cañones de los brazos aumentaron mas, obtuvieron una especie de ametralladora antigua, los cañones de sus espaldas aparecieron y su pectoral le había salido un cañón gigante, con la especie de estacas clavadas en el suelo se veía que no podría moverse pero ante los ojos de los demás ya era otra complicación, como lo había pronunciado su Spell Card el parecía un espectro metálico, ya que el diseño de sus piezas mecanizadas ya evolucionadas a maquinaria destructiva tenían un diseño que para algunos les daba miedo, incluso los soldados llegaban a sudar ya que ellos recuerdan cuando ellos se enfrentaban a Shunsuke, algunos murmuraban de que algunas veces a Shunsuke se le pasaba la mano y terminaban algunos en el hospital por mucho tiempo incluso terminaban con un aspecto que parecían estar muertos.

-Yukari: ….

-Chen: …. (Yukari-san….. ¿Qué tendrá en mente con estos chicos?)

-Yukari: …. (Hmfph, Souta…. Con que el chico especial de Mother, jijiji aun recuerdo ese día)

-Shunsuke: Jajajaja, bien niño, ¿tienes tus últimas palabras?

-Souta: Si….. Recuerda bien Shunsuke, yo soy Souta Iwakura y yo ¡será el que caigas en pedazos de chatarra!

-Magmi: Oooohhh si, que comience el espectáculo.

-Florecia: Chicos… ¡Es hora de vencer!

-Souta: Jejejeje, ese si es el espíritu Florecia.

-Florecia: *Sonrojada* n-no es para tanto, huy.

-Shunsuke: ….

-Souta: Bien, ¡es la hora!

Tomando su escoba y volviendo al cielo con sus amigas y preparándose para el ataque, activaron sus Spell Card para luchar pero no o fueron lo suficientemente rápido.

-Shunsuke: Listo, ¡los tengo en la mira!

-Souta: Huh.

-Shunsuke: Adiós niñito.

-Souta: Agh, ¡tengan cuidado!

-Florecia: No, ¡chicooooooooos!

-Magmi: ¡No, Florecia!

-Souta: Maldición.

-Florecia: Ah…. (Porque… ¿Porque mi cuerpo no se mueve?, no… No quiero….. No quiero perder a mis amigos).

-Souta: Te tengo.

-Florecia: Ah, pero que paso… Souta.

-Souta: No hay tiempo, ¡aquí viene otra avenida!

-Shunsuke: Les dejo este regalito, tomen, tomen, ¡tomen!

Souta salvando a Florecia por un pelo, al igual sintiendo de nuevo la presión de las balas de cañón de Shunsuke, pero esta ves eran mas fuertes, su cuerpo llego a estremecerse por la cantidad de energía que tenia esa bala, así Shunsuke seguía disparado, el cielo empezó a cubriré de los proyectiles de Shunsuke, cañones, balas, explosivos, todo un sed de armamento, Souta se percataba de porque era el espectro armado, como lo es su Spell Card, no fue mucho el tiempo y todos estaban rodeados de proyectiles, estando en peligro y así acabando con ellos, pero no sin antes de contra atacar.

-Souta: ¡Aaaaaaaaaahhhh, Fire Blade!

-Magmi: No… No, ¿mi bola de fuego no causa efecto, porque?... Esa corsa metálica es indestructible.

-Shunsuke: Y ahora se dan cuenta.

-Souta: Ugh, no…..

-Shunsuke: Adios.

Ya rodeados de los proyectiles de Shunsuke y en no tener ningún resultado con el contra ataque, no pudieron hacer nada mas, Souta viendo a sus amigas, ellas tomados de la manos y abrazadas por el temor no tubo otra opción de protegerlas, Souta cubriendo a sus amigas con su largo y gran abrigo rojo, recibiendo todos los disparos directamente en su espalda, terminando todos en una gran nube de polvo.

-Magmi: Que… ¿Qué acaba de ocurrir?

-Florecia: Todo esta oscuro… ¿Por qué estamos demasiado juntas en un espacio pequeño?, ¿Huh? Un momento.

-Magmi: Souta, ¿Souta nos cubrió?

-Florecia: No, no será que…. Sal de su abrigo.

-Magmi: ¡Ah!

-Florecia: ¡Souta!, no.

-Souta: Ugh, Tsk jejejejejejeje, eso si dolió ugh.

-Chen: ¡…!

-Magmi: ¡Vamos hombre, colócate en pie de la escoba!

-Souta: Ugh…

-Florecia: ¡No, por favor resiste!

-Souta: …. Lo siento chicas ¡uaagh!, pero…. Creo que esta vez no podemos ganar…. Lo lamento…..

-Shunsuke: *Suspiro*….

-Souta: No pienso en que podremos hacer ahora… Mi cuerpo… Todo mi cuerpo e duele bastante.

-Florecia: Ah….. No, vamos… por favor *snif*

-Magmi: …..

-Shunsuke: ¿Huh?...

-Souta: ¿Huh?... ¿Mag-Magmi?

-Magmi: Quédate ahí Souta.

-Florecia: ¿Magmi?

Magmi expresando un aura de furia y mostrando una apariencia calmada se coloco en frente de Souta, dándole la espalda y mirando hacia Shunsuke, donde ella ahí lo miro fijamente con una mirada seria e inocente, una mirada de una pequeña niña que mira que solamente pone un seño fruncido, a Shunsuke no le parecía nada importante, mas bien le parecía una broma pero Souta y Florecia, incluso hasta Yukari sintieron la presencia de fuerza de Magmi.

-Shunsuke: Oye, niña bonita ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿quieres ser l siguiente?

-Magmi: ….. No… Me…. Des ¡halagos!

-Shunsuke: ¿Huh?, jejeje.

-Souta: Oh, no.

-Florecia: Souta, vámonos….. Esto se va a poner feo.

-Souta: ¿Ah?, bu-bueno.

-Magmi: ¡Tu…. Tu…. TUUUUU!

-Shunsuke: ¡Yoooooo que!

-Magmi: Tu… ¡BAS A PAGAR POR TODO!

El poder de Magmi se encendía cada vez mas hasta que literalmente ardió en llamas, teniendo u poder y aura que se expandía cada vez más, Shunsuke no podría ver, además de que teniendo su Spell Card el ardía de calor y sin poder hacer nada ya que tenia que prepararse para lo que se venia.

-Magmi: Uggh uaaaagh.

-Shunsuke: Huh, que ¡¿Qué ESTA PASANDO?!

-Magmi: ¡UAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!

Magmi inhalaba fuertemente, hasta que su pecho se empezó a hinchar, su boca empesgo a salir fuego de ella, se hinchaba mas y mas.

-Magmi: Uaaaggghhhhh, ¡"Gran Llama Ardiente-Bola de Fuego"!

-Shunsuke: ¿Huh?

Magmi disparo de su boca una gran bola de fuego, más grande que que la bola que había expulsado y mucho mas rápida, teniendo mas pode que antes, Shunsuke no se dio cuenta y no pudo detenerlo, solamente pudo defenderse, cayéndole por completo la bola gigante de fuego hacia el.

-Souta: ¿Ma-Magmiiiiiii?

-Magmi: *Jadeo*, *Jadeo*, comete eso maldita seas.

-Shunsuke: Ugh, UUUAAAGGHHHH, mi-mi cuerpo, mi armadura, s-se destruye.

-Chen: ¡….!, no. Me. La. Creo

-Yukari: Ufufufu.

-Chen: Yu-Yukari-san….

-Yukari: ¿Mmm?, vez te lo repito, solamente confía.

-Florecia: ¡Whoooohooooo, eso Magmi dale con todo!

-Magmi: *Jadeo*, *jadeo*… Jajajajaja,¡ yo soy una hada muy ruda!, jijijiji.

Debajo de ellos Shunsuke se volvió a levantar, esta vez sin su armadura, volviendo a su estado normal, mal herido y temblando de dolor, los soldados impactados por lo que vieron que simplemente no podían hacer nada, solamente quedándose a observar como Yukari y Chen.

-Shunsuke: Uagh, *Jadeo*

-Souta: V-valla, todavía le quedan fuerzas.

-Magmi: Huh, con que esta de pie, ¿no fue lo suficiente la golpiza esa?

-Shunsuke: Tsk, ugh jejejejejjejejejejeje, muy bien….. Terminemos esto de una vez por toda.

-Magmi: ¡Para mi esta bien!

-Shunsuke: *Jadeo* bien….. Pues ¡los voy a extinguir!

-Souta: Ugh….. Florecia rápido.

-Florecia: Ah, ¡si se me olvido!, quédate quieto, estarás curado de un parpadeo.

-Souta: … Tsk jejejejeje, ¿la preocupación te envolvió?

-Florecia: ….. Eres un amigo, un buen amigo de nosotras, no si no eres un gran amigo para todos los del árbol, si de verdad algo te llegara a suceder, Mother ya no seria la misma de antes.

-Souta: Entiendo….

-Shunsuke: ¡Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh, me canse de este absurdo juego, hora de mi ultima carta bajo la manga, "Exterminio de la guerra-Explosión del Batallón!"

La tierra se movía fuertemente, los soldados no podían ponerse de pie ya por el estruendo que sacudía el suelo, Yukari por seguridad de Chen, ya que ella sabia que lo que se venia iba a mandar a volar a casi todos los presentes del campo militar, ella abrió otro portal y apareciendo en otra parte con una mejor vista y lejos del estruendo molestoso para Yukari, Shunsuke cargando todo un poder en su pectoral donde aun tenia su cañón en el pecho, Magmi intento otra ves su Spell Card con todo el poder que podía tener y Florecia curando lo ms rápido a Souta, sus heridas eran mas graves que la ves anterior con Christopher, ya listos, estaban preparados para lo que se estaba apunto de suceder, al final todo los soldados evacuaron el campo, dando la orden de retirada.

-Shunsuke: ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!

-Magmi: ¡Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!

-Shunsuke: ¡PUDRANSEEEEEEEEEE!

-Magmi: ¡SABOREA ESTOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Una gran bola de energía que había salido del cañón de Shunsuke y una gran bola de fuego que disparo Magmi chocaron entre si, al momento de la colisión el estruendo y una gran onda expansiva fueron provocados por ambos poderes, algunos soldados que no pudieron retirarse a tiempo fueron mandados a volar a kilómetros del lugar, Yukari de una distancia pudo cubrirse del la molestia causada y Chen no podía parar de ver lo que estaba ante sus ojos.

Mientras que en el campo las dos grandes esferas aun colisionaban entre si, el poder de Shunsuke tomaba la bentaja y Magmi que dando en apuros si poder hacer nada, ya que era todo lo que tenia y lo había disparado en esa gran bola de fuego.

-Shunsuke: Hmhmhmhmhmfpgh, se termino… Nunca vuelvan a subestimarme.

-Magmi: No…. ¡Nooooooooooooooo!

-Souta: ¡Esto no se acaba amigo!

-Magmi: Ah, ¡Souta!

-Florecia: ¡Ahoraaaaaaa!

-Souta: ¡Porque no mejor saboreas esto, "Spell Card- Fire Blade", aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!

-Shunsuke: ¡¿Qué?!, ¡NOOOOOOOOOO!

-Souta: Caes en trozos de reciclaje… Pedazo de chatarra.

-Shunsuke: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!... Ya me las vas a pagar….. La revancha será mía.

La esfera de Shunsuke fue destruida y Souta con la bola de fuego de Magmi empujándola con su escoba ya activada con su Spell Card, directo a Shunsuke, todo envolviéndose en una capa de fuego, así concluyendo el duelo terminado y pasando al fin la prueba.

Souta: *Jadeo*, se termino….

Ya todo terminado, todos volvieron a la escena de la batalla, Yukari y Chen volviendo hacia sus lugares y Shunsuke tirado en el suelo, inconsciente y derrotado, siendo los vencedores Souta y sus amigas aunque ellos ya sabían que el crédito era para la ruda y confiada hadita de fuego.

Pero antes de celebrar, alguien mas estaba observando lo que había sucedido, había escondido su presencia y ya sin remedio ni razón se puso en presencia de todos.

-Bifon: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, eso si fue intere….

-Christopher: ¡Deja de reírte locamente estúpido payaso!

-Bifon: ¡Auch, oye ¿Qué te pasa? Y además soy un Bufón, BUUUUUFOOON!, niño ignorante.

-Todos: ¡AH!

-Souta: ¿Qué?, ¡Mafooooon!

-Bifon: Jajajajaja, pero si miren nada mas, ya pasaron algunos días despues de nuestro ultimo encuentro mocoso.

-Florecia: ¡Ustedes!

-Magmi: ¡Si van para tener más de nosotros, ahora estamos preparados!

-Christopher: Jajajajaja, ¡que niña tan estúpida!

-Magmi: Tsk.

-Souta: …. *Mirada de odio*

-Christopher: Jeje, ya te lo dije, guarda esos colmillos para el momento estúpido, no sabes el entusiasmo que me corre por la venas, sigue haciéndote fuerte, igual que tus estúpidas compañeras tarado, otra ves nos volveremos a ver la cara.

-Yukari: ….

-Christopher: Tsk, la próxima vez cuando te vea ahí te diré unas buenas.

-Yukari: Espero que sea pronto y no encontrarte por Gensokyo niño bastardo.

-Christopher: Ja, ya vámonos idiota y por esas tierras, para Abel le importa una mierda, solo son para el tierras de cuarta, aunque…. Ya deje algo allá, jajajajajaja.

-Bifon: Estante preparado incrédulo, jajajajajajajaja.

-Souta: … (Gensokyo…)

-Yukari: Ah

-Chen: ¡Y la próxima vez no seré tan liviana contigo idiota!... Yukari-san ¡que debemos hacer ahora?, deberíamos irnos ahora a Gensokyo.

-Yukari: Calma… Solamente mantén la calma, tenemos en frente otra situación ahora.

-Chen: Esta bien.

-Souta: …. (Yukari, algún día muéstrame esas tierras a que le dicen Gensokyo).

Ya pasando unos minutos, Shunsuke logra recuperar la conciencia y se despierta para hablar con los otros.

-Shunsuke: Ugh… Huh.

-Soldado: Ah, ¡el capitán se a recuperado!

Todos oyendo la noticia, Shunsuke se reponía y volvió a caminar hacia el campo, hablando con Souta y Yukari para explicare sobre dicho "trato".

-Shunsuke: Bueno….. Me derrotaste, ya se pueden ir, aunque se podrían ir ya desde el inicio.

-Souta: …. ¡¿QUEEEEEEE?! *cara de estúpido*

-Magmi: …. *Boca abierta*

-Florecia: *Ni idea*

-Yukari: En el camino te lo explicare, no me veas con esa cara de engañado, jiji.

-Souta: … ¿Qué?

-Shunsuke: ¿Aun sin entenderlo?

-Souta: Que, oh digo no, no lo entiendo.

-Shunsuke: Bueno, la verdad es que la señorita me dijo todo de lo que pasaba hasta me mostro pruebas, algunos soldados ya despegaron los carteles de se busca en el pueblo.

-Yukari: Solo quería ponerte a prueba una ves mas, es un favor que le ice a Mother, si no que te lo diga ella.

-Magmi: A ver, esperen, ¿Mother decidió esto?

-Yukari: El favor si, en irse a este lugar no, parece que lo encontramos de pura coincidencia, además mírense, ¿no son más fuertes ahora?

-Florecia: Si, son mas fuertes, *cara cómica de decepcionada* pero yo no, uyyyy~~~

-Souta: Si….. Ahora soy más fuerte y mi Danmaku ha mejorado con esta nueva Spell Card.

-Magmi: Si, yo también con la mía, jijiji.

-Shunsuke: Bueno, gracias por venir aquí, Yukari me dijo algo que paso mientras yo estaba en el suelo, ¿verdad?

-Souta: Si, ellos mismos volvieron, no causaron estruendo ni nada pero solo su presencia ya era un estorbo, al final se marcharon, no se porque decidieron volver.

-Shunsuke: ¡Cuando vea otra vez a ese bastardo le meteré todo un cañonazo por toda su escoria cara!

-Souta: Oye, Shunsuke, quería decirte algo, tu me puedes enseñar de como ustedes estuvieron aquí por muchos años.

-Yukari: Si, yo para ser alguien de tanto conocimiento es increíble que este lugar se me haya escapado de las manos.

-Shunsuke: Bueno, júntense les explicare.

-Chen: Oh, que lindo una historia nya~

-Shunsuke: Antes nosotros no éramos un pueblo natal o manos una aldea, vivíamos con otros Youkais en unas tierras llamado Gensokyo….

-Yukari: ¡Ah….!

-Souta: ¿Señorita Yukari?

-Yukari: No…. No es nada, por favor sigue contando.

-Shunsuke: Bueno, nosotros vivíamos en esas tierra con otras criaturas, nuestra raza eran Youkais sin ninguna especialidad o talento, nos decían "los humanos mágicos", la razón fue porque al no tener Danmaku, solamente podíamos vivir por mas tiempo que los humanos, un niño de mi raza tenia unos 50 años y tenia la apariencia de alguien de 12, para otros solamente éramos comida para perros, un día mi raza entro a un debate con los otros Youkais del lugar, vivíamos en el bosque mágico, ahí fue donde fuimos desterrados ya hace un siglo y medio atrás, no sabemos pero pudimos logras penetrar la barrera que separaba Gensokyo con el mundo exterior.

-Yukari: …..

-Chen: …

-Shunsuke: Nos establecimos en un lugar a algunos kilómetros fuera de Gensokyo, colocando murallas de madera para protección y estableciendo hogares, mi familia fue los voluntarios y encargados de establecer nuestro pueblo, antes no teníamos partes mecánicas, éramos similares a los humanos, muy pequeños aspectos son los que podía diferenciar ante ellos, un día un amigo de mi tátara abuelo quien era un científico, intentaron hacer un experimento con materiales y mesclas raras, ellos intentaban crear algo que haría de nuestro pueblo un nuevo paso para a evolución, pero todo fallo en un accidente cuando todo el experimento se salió de control, el pequeño frasco callo al piso, rompiéndose en barios pedazos, el experimento se transformo en un gas que se expandió rápidamente en segundos por todo el pueblo, mi familia como era l encargada y otras mas que fueron escogidas por nosotros fueron las mas afectadas, no pasaron ni minutos y todo el pueblo estaba cubierto por una especie de niebla verde a causa de esta mescla, mi bisa abuelo quien en ese entonces era alguien joven fue el mas afectado de todos, pasando unos minutos y el pueblo entero se sentía diferente, asustados pero confundidos por ver que no sucedió nada, al desaparecer la niebla verdad muchos entraron en pánico porque sus cuerpos fueron altamente alterados, como lo que ven ahora.

-Todos: ¡Ah!

-Shunsuke: Muchos corrieron pero uno levantando las manos accidentalmente disparo hacia el aire, todos dándose cuenta de lo visto quisieron entrar en duda, pero no hasta la intervención de mi familia y al de los otros, todo el pueblo estaba contra los míos, pero solamente el jefe de mi familia, el hermano de mi Tátara Abuelo, quien es mi Tátara Tío les dijo que esto es un regalo del cielo, solamente intento calmar a la gente con esas frases, muchos pensaron en aceptar esto de ellos, pero otros descubrieron su potencial, ¡Muchos notaron un cambio de poder!, pasando los años, mi raza se volvo uno de los mas fuertes en el mundo exterior, ya que cientos de Youkais malvados intentaron arrasar con estas tierras, pero mi raza ya de haber "evolucionado" pudimos mostrar la otra ara al mundo, muchos se volvieron fuerte, pero mi familia, quien guío a este pueblo es considerado uno de los mas fuertes, cambiando a una sangre guerrera al final yo soy el nuevo descendiente, me e fortalecido a lo largo del tiempo, además tengo 67 años y parezco a alguien de tu edad niño, ah si se me olvido, algunos de nosotros varían de su edad, otros viven mas y otros menos, lo que les di lo dicho anterior era una ejemplo, jeje.

-Souta: Wow, genial.

-Shunsuke: Bueno, ya se hace tarde, deberían irse, tengan cuidado en la noche.

-Chen: ¿Para que tomar el camino largo?

-Yukari: Si podemos ir en el corto.

-Souta: Un portal, buena idea.

-Magmi: Gracias y lamento los insultos, pero debían decir alguna cosa antes que esto.

-Shunsuke: Díselo a la señorita, oye, por el alago, perdón si fue algo vulgar.

-Magmi: Jijijiji, no te preocupes.

-Shunsuke: Esta bien, chica bonita, ¿Magmi cierto?

-Magmi: *Sonrojada*, eh, bu-bueno suficiente co-con los halagos y si ese es mi nombre.

-Florecia: Ya es hora de irnos.

-Shunsuke: Oye niño.

-Souta: ¿Si?

-Shunsuke: No olvides regresar por acá, te espero para otra revancha….. Souta Iwakura.

-Souta: Púes espero que te fortalezcas, lo tendré en en mente Shunsuke Hiroki Cañon.

-Shunsuke: Que alago, recuerdas mi nombre completo.

-Souta: Bueno, mejor entremos ya al portal, como dije algún día nos encontraremos, ¡vámonos!

-Florecia/Magmi: ¡Ala orden!

-Yukari: Chen, ya es hora.

-Chen: Muy bien, adiós a todos Nya~

-Shunsuke: Cuídense muchachos.

Entrando en el portal ya abriendo hacia el árbol de la vida y ya todo juntos, saliendo del lugar, Souta se detuvo y quiso hablar con Yukari a solas en alguna parte, ya aceptando Yukari pero con curiosidad se alejo de los demás junto con Souta y los otros se quedaron cerca del portal hacia el árbol, una ves estando los dos a solas Yukari noto algo de seriedad en la cara del niño y el mirándolo fijamente le dijo:

-Souta: ¿Porque izo eso?

-Yukari: ¿Mmm?

-Souta: ¿Porque lo izo, arriesgar nuestras vidas por ese trato que tuvieron?, ¡casi nos mata!

-Yukari: Oye relájate niño.

-Souta: Mis amigas…. ¡Mis amigas!... ¡De nuevo estuvieron en peligro!

Yukari: Niño…..

-Souta: Sus caras de susto cuando no tuve otra opción… Yo confiaba en usted señorita Yukari…

-Yukari: ¡Oye mocoso escúchame!

-Souta: ¡Yo confiaba en usted, era otra amiga en que estar y hace eso para esa clase de situación, como si no pensara en algo mas!

-Yukari: ¡SOUTA!

-Souta: Uh.

-Yukari: …. De verdad eres alguien testarudo, primero escucha a los que son mayores que tú, solamente eres un niño.

-Souta: Huh, Tsk usted…..

-Yukari: Segundo, eres alguien muy especial para Mother y eso lo reconozco ya que eres un niño bueno…. Más bien alguien mejor que a los que conozco.

-Souta: …

-Yukari: Si, esto se me fue de las manos, pero como dije o ¿acaso se te olvido?

-Souta: Ah….

-Yukari: No pienses así, fue exagerado pero oye todos se equivocan alguna vez en su vida ¿sabes?, independiente de que seas Youkai o Humano… Tu eres fuerte y para tener una corta edad de 14 años….. As echo cosas y retos que muy pocos podrían hace, tener ese sentimiento y espíritu por proteger esas persona especiales wow.

-Souta: Se-Señorita Yukari…. Yo.

-Yukari: Eres bastante fuerte, te lo aseguro ¿y podemos volver al árbol?

-Souta: … Si

-Yukari: …. *Suspiro*

Yukari se acercaba a Souta hacia en frente de el y ella tomándolo de la cabeza, haciéndole un pequeño cariño o que a Souta lo izo que cambiara su cara y punto de perspectiva.

-Yukari: No soy alguien de que como platicar con niños, pero mira…. Uno de estos día are lo que sea para que vuelvas a confiar en mi ¿vale?, te prometo que esto no pasara de nuevo, ya que eres alguien muy simpático, de verdad lo siento….. Tú eres fuerte… Puedes contar con mi ayuda.

-Souta: Huh, señorita Yukari…. *Snif*, esta bien prométamelo, saldremos de esta situación, detendremos a los causantes….. Y podemos volver a nuestras vidas, como siempre, jejeje pues bien.

-Yukari: …. (Es un niño por ahora, nada mas, el tenia miedo… por eso la conducta, pero mas adelante será mas que eso y Mother lo sabe), bueno vámonos, Mother nos espera.

Y saliendo del portal Mother se encontraba sentada en su asiento en el salón principal, ella trataba de meditar algo pero al abrir los ojos y ver que habían llegado los chicos, ya era imposible de que Mother dejara de sonreír y alegrarse de que llegaran sanos y salvos.

Estando juntos otra ves Mother, se quedaron con ella por unos momentos hasta que Yukari dijo que ya se iba a ver el estado de Gensokyo, que era el único lugar aparte de otros que aun no volvía a la normalidad, todavía seguía en su estado de congelación.

-Mother: Puedo hacer algo con ese lugar, despues de esto te debo una.

-Yukari: Ufufufu, no te preocupes, necesitas energía para este árbol, ya que eres una con el, la gente de este lugar te necesita Mother, además tu tienes un poder igualable al mío, Mother of Nature.

-Mother: Tienes razón… Pero ¿Cómo lo solucionaras ese problema?, ¿tienes a alguien mas quien te ayude?

-Yukari: Hmfph, si, eh conocido a barios allá, Ran me esta ayudando y otros mas, alguien también llamada Keine ayuda a los de pueblo de los humanos, incluso estamos reparando la barrera Hakurei.

-Mother: Oh, bien esa son buenas noticias y Yukari.

-Mother: ¿Si?

-Mother: Gracias… En verdad puedo confiar en ti.

-Yukari: Oh, jajajajajaja gracias, yo también puedo confiar en ti, eres una amiga mas "personal", los de Gensokyo no saben que existes, pero algún día podre habar de ti.

-Mother: Jajaja, gracias, es un gran alago, es bueno haberte conocido aquella ves, me gustaría regresar.

-Souta: ¿…?

-Mother: pero ahora este es mi hogar y ellos son mi gente, en especial mi niñito especial.

-Souta: Jejejejejeje, no es para tanto, yo siempre te quiero Mother.

-Mother; *Sonriendo* jiji, vamos be con los demás.

-Yukari: Bueno, ya me voy, los dejare con su reunión cariñosa, Chen vámonos.

-Chen: A la orden, nos vemos Souta, Magmi, Florecia, Mai y Usted Mother-san, en verdad me gustaría conoceros mas, adiós nya~

-Magmi/Florecia: Cuídense.

-Mai: Adiós amigos.

-Mother: Estén a salvo.

-Souta: Cuídense chicas… Gensokyo… En otra ocasión las volveremos a encontrar.

Estando de nuevo en casa y juntos otra ves pasaron unos días de descanso, aparte de jugar algunas veces se dedicaban a entrenar por su cuenta, no era mucho ya que ellos sentían lo que se acercaba, pero mientras en otro lugar:

-Yukari: Bueno, ¿de que me perdí?

-Ran: Oh, Yukari-san volvió ¿Cómo se comporto Chen?

-Chen: Oye.

-Ran: Hmfph.

-Keine: Que gusto verla de nuevo señorita Yukari.

-Yukari: Bueno, ¿me informan la situación?

-Keine: Todo aun sigue igual, pocos son los no afectados, la aldea de los humanos sigue intacta pero aun congelada, Yuka aun cuida su campo de girasoles, muchas hadas y demás aun siguen con el efecto del tiempo en el bosque mágico incluyendo Eientei, lo mismo en el bosque de bambú.

-Ran: Algunos del Makai por extrañamente nos ayuda ya que también es afecto dentro de su mundo, Alice es una que no fue afectada, la sacerdotisa aun esta con el efecto, Keine tu compañera, Mokou ¿verdad?

-Keine: Si, ella igual esta con ese efecto, bueno y un largo etc, nada mas.

-Yukari: ¿Aun Reimu no a salido del estado?... Esto ya no es como pensamos…. ¿Quién será e que estará detrás de todo esto?

-Ran: Disculpe Yukari-san, ¿hacia donde fue?

-Yukari: Oh, ufufufu, bueno fui a visitar a una antigua amiga, afuera de la barrera también esta afectando, podríamos decir que todo el planeta esta de esta forma.

-Ran: ¿Qué?, ¿pero acaso hay personas que no fueron afectadas?, es mas que obvio que ninguno se salvo.

-Yukari: ….. Te equivocas querida.

-Keine: Pero….. ¿Cómo puede creer que haya alguien que se responsabilice afuera?

-Yukari: Mi amiga…. Esa antigua amiga, tiene un toque especial….. Ella es la que se responsabiliza de todo haya afuera y sola además, ella iguala mis poderes.

-Keine: ¡….!

-Ran: ¿Quién es ella?

-Yukari: No puedo decir su nombre, pero ella maneja la naturaleza de este mundo, también tiene algunos chicos especiales, algún día se las presento, jijiji.

Ran: Eeee bueno.

-Yukari: Llamen a los demás, esta noche tendremos una reunión, Ran ahora yo me encargo, tu llama a Satori y su hermana.

-Ran: Si, a la orden.

-Yukari: Keine, tu puedes seguir protegiendo la aldea de los humanos, puedes investigar algo si encuentras.

-Keine: Bien, gracias.

-Yukari: (Esta noche tendremos una plática bastante larga….. Quizás ya es hora despues de bastante tiempo de decirles de quien mas nos esta ayudando)…. Hmfph.


End file.
